


His Best Days

by CloudFire, Mrs Kennedy (CloudFire)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Ashton is obsessively nice to him, Calum hates it on the outside, Clum clum is having a baby, M/M, Mpreg, i have an obsession with boys having babies, idk - Freeform, its fucking tooth rotting, luke likes to run around, michael is just kind of tired all the time, teenaged!Luke and Michael, yoU KNEW IT WAS COMING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFire/pseuds/CloudFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFire/pseuds/Mrs%20Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is heavily pregnant and it's not like there is any point to this I just wanted to write a clemmings thing cuz I wanted to</p><p>Listening to Oldie</p><p>Uhm OF nigga</p><p>It's so fucking dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Days

"Mikey! Mikey, c'mere!"

Luke is shouting and running for Michael even though he's the one calling for the matter and he's also sort of eight months pregnant. Michael sighs and looks up from his phone, hearing Luke thundering around the house in search of him.

"Luke, stop running around," Michael says, his voice exasperated as he watches Luke stop in the doorway and grin wide. "Here, here, feel this!" Luke said, and Michael walks over to him because he doesn't want Luke moving anymore, not when he's panting like he is.

Luke takes Michael's hands and places them on his belly. "See, do you feel that? She's moving!" And Luke was right, the baby was moving, stirring restlessly, as if she's tired out from all the running Luke did and can't seem to find a comfortable position now that he's jostled her. "Oh," Michael whispers in awe, his eyes turning sparkly the way they do whenever Luke tells him other things about the baby like when she first kicked and when he found she was a she.

"She's gonna be so pretty, Mikey," Luke says, his eyes on the way Michael's palms are still on his stomach, his fingers splayed out so that they almost cover all of the skin Luke's pulled his (probably not actually his) jumper up to show him. "Just like you."

Michael scoffs. "No," he said, shaking his head. "She'll be much prettier than me. She'll look just like you," he touched Luke's nose. "She'll make grown men cry and bring the stars and the moon and the sun with her when she comes and goes. Like you do. She'll have your pretty eyes and your hair and maybe not your rebellious side because I can't take that but she will definitely be the caring person that you are."

Luke looks down at the their hands, his now on top of Michael's, and then up at Michael's face, and bursts into tears.

Ashton decides to walk in then, and of course he shouts abuse, and Calum trips down the hallway with sleep in his eyes and in his limbs. "Ashton, shut up." Ashton shakes his head and moves his arms in that but-you're-seeing-this-right way. "Michael's made Luke cry! Really, the lot of you are so inconsiderate."

Michael raises an eyebrow. "He's crying because I just made him sound like some celestial being that moves all of the forces of nature with his fingertips." And Luke nods at this. Ashton calms down. "Oh."

Calum looks between the three of them slowly. "Now, are you all done. I'm going to go back to sleep now. If that's okay with you." Ashton rolls his eyes. "If Luke can move the forces of nature then Calum must be the one who's created laziness," he whispers, and Calum yells, "I heard that, you sod."


End file.
